dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair
} |name = Alistair |image = Alistair.jpeg |px = 270px |title = Grey Warden King of Ferelden (conditional) (BioWare canon) |class = Warrior |rank = Boss (Darkspawn Chronicles) |specialization = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human (Elf-blooded) |quests = Alistair's Family King Alistair Here Lies the Abyss Shadows over Denerim (operation) Delicate Negotiations (operation) |family = King Maric Theirin (father) Fiona (mother)http://www.princessstabbity.com/raptr-q-a-with-the-bioware-devs-july-8-2014 RAPTR Q&A with BioWare devshttps://twitter.com/Mike_Laidlaw/status/486585267336142848 Mike Laidlaw's Twitter] King Cailan Theirin (half-brother) Anora (sister-in-law) (wife - conditional) The Warden (wife) (conditional) |voice = Steve Valentine |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition |affiliation = Templar Order (formerly) Grey Wardens Ferelden}} Alistair is a Grey Warden and a companion to The Warden. He is a potential romance option for a female Warden and also teaches the Templar specialization. Background Alistair was raised by Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe, brought up to believe that his mother was a serving maid who died in childbirth. As a child Alistair worked as a stableboy. The arl's wife, Arlessa Isolde, suspected the reason her husband took an interest in the welfare of a servant's child was that Alistair was Eamon's son. Though her suspicions were unfounded, Eamon acquiesced when she demanded that Alistair be sent away to the Chantry. In 9:20 Dragon Alistair was sent to the monastery at Bournshire. Despite the Arlessa's speculation on Alistair's parentage, he was in fact the bastard child of King Maric and the elven mage Fiona. In order to protect the honor of his sister, Queen Rowan, Arl Eamon had agreed to Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir's suggestion that Alistair should be sheltered in Redcliffe. Alistair was trained to become a templar for many years by the Chantry, this being how he learned most of his martial skills. He was found to be ill-suited to a life of religious devotion, however. When Duncan, Commander of the Grey in Ferelden and a friend to King Maric and Fiona, found him in 9:29 Dragon, Alistair had not yet taken his vows and was desperately unhappy at the monastery. Alistair competed in a tourney held to honor the Grey Warden, being bested by acclaimed templars such as Ser Eryhn, a woman who wielded a sword and shield with unequaled grace, Ser Talrew, leader of many victories against the Chasind, and Ser Kalvin, one of the finest blades in Ferelden.Alistair - Dragon Age Wiki Despite this, Duncan sensed that Alistair had a good and loyal heart, and so recruited Alistair into the Wardens. Alistair's recruitment was met with considerable resistance from the Grand Cleric, though she was forced to relent when Duncan invoked the Right of Conscription compelling the Chantry to hand Alistair over before he took the sacramental vows. In 9:31 Dragon a royal inquest was held to determine Alistair's true parentage, but it proved inconclusive. }} Involvement Dragon Age: The Calling As an infant, Alistair is presented to King Maric by his mother, the elven mage Fiona. As an elf, a mage and a Grey Warden, Fiona is unable to raise Alistair and asks Maric to see Alistair raised away from court and ignorant of his elf-blooded heritage. Duncan vows to watch over Alistair and to bring news to Maric of Alistair's life. Maric's promise to Fiona is fulfilled and Alistair was raised in Redcliffe by Arl Eamon, believing himself to be the bastard son of King Maric and a human serving maid and half-brother to Goldanna. }} Dragon Age: Origins Alistair's hopes of a joyous meeting with Goldanna were quashed, leading him to put thoughts of his family aside and continue in his quest. Alistair's experience with his half-sister did not dramatically affect his personality, however, remaining relatively idealistic and passive. }} Following his disastrous encounter with Goldanna, Alistair is chastised by The Warden for being too passive in his interactions with others. This leads Alistair to become much more assertive, taking a considerably more pragmatic approach to problems, in contrast with his formerly idealistic outlook. After finally reaching the Landsmeet, Alistair participated in laying the cause against Teyrn Loghain before the nobility of Ferelden. Loghain was finally defeated by force of arms and was about to be executed, but was saved the intervention of the senior Grey Warden Riordan, who suggested that instead of wasting his life, Loghain should undergo the Joining ritual and join the ranks of the Wardens. }} Riordan's compromise was accepted by The Warden, Queen Anora and Loghain himself, though Alistair refused to countenance it. After being declared queen by the Landsmeet, Anora ordered Alistair's execution. }} Loghain's admission to the Wardens' ranks was agreed to, though Alistair became enraged at this suggestion. He issued an ultimatum, threatening to leave the Wardens if Loghain was not executed. Though Queen Anora demanded Alistair's life, he was allowed to leave the Landsmeet alive. He abandoned the Grey Wardens and became a roving drunk, wandering from tavern to tavern and eventually travelling across the Waking Sea to Kirkwall. }} Alistair was infuriated that Loghain had been permitted to join the Wardens, prompting him to leave their ranks. He nevertheless fulfills his birthright and accepts the crown, marrying and ruling jointly with Queen Anora. }} Alistair's wish was fulfilled as Loghain's execution was carried out in the Landsmeet. Alistair and Anora had reluctantly agreed to marry, and so were declared co-monarchs of Ferelden by the Landsmeet. }} Loghain was beheaded for his crimes, though the issue of Ferelden's vacant throne remained unresolved. The Warden took up the role of kingmaker, crowning Alistair king and unexpectedly announcing that they would rule beside him as his wife and queen. Alistair was surprised at this conclusion but did not object. }} Following the execution of Teyrn Loghain, The Warden resolved the issue of the vacant throne of Ferelden by declaring Alistair to be king, his Theirin blood giving him the strongest claim. On the advice of Arl Eamon, Alistair imprisoned Anora after she refused to swear an oath of fealty to him. His first act as king was to appoint The Warden as leader of the Fereldan Coalition. }} Loghain was killed before the Landsmeet though the crown passed over Alistair as Anora was declared queen. Alistair was perfectly content to remain a Warden and not be burdened by royal duties. Alistair participated in the relief of Redcliffe, which had been attacked by a host of darkspawn. He later made preparations with The Warden, Arl Eamon, Bann Teagan and others to march on Denerim and vanquish the Blight at last. }} Atop Fort Drakon, Alistair plunged his blade into Urthemiel, giving his own life to end the Blight. He was remembered as a hero by the people of Ferelden. }} Following the revelation that the sacrifice of a Warden's life is necessary to slay the Archdemon, Morrigan offered an alternative: by participating in a mysterious ritual, a Warden could father a child with Morrigan and thus kill the Archdemon without making the ultimate sacrifice. Alistair was persuaded to participate in this ritual despite the animosity between him and Morrigan. This saved both his and The Warden's life, as they defeated the Archdemon and were hailed as heroes. }} }} Dragon Age: Awakening }} The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Due to the immense volume of Fereldan refugees who settled in Kirkwall, King Alistair made a visit to the city, accompanied by Bann Teagan. He invited Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall to an audience in the Viscount's Keep, but was in the midst of a dispute with Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard regarding the freedoms afforded to mages. Following the Knight-Commander's exit, King Alistair discusses the Champion's thoughts on returning to Ferelden and also mentions that many Orlesian nobles are hoping to seize upon Ferelden's weakened state in the wake of the Blight to reconquer lost territory. }} Alistair was on a mission for the Grey Wardens which took him through Kirkwall just as the Second Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall occurred. He encounters Hawke while battling Qunari and gifts them with The Sacred Heart. Eager to avoid involving the Wardens in the Qunari-Kirkwall conflict, he leaves the city shortly afterwards. }} After abandoning the Grey Wardens, Alistair washes up as a pitiable drunk in the Hanged Man, lamenting his lost birthright. After remaining in Kirkwall for a few years, Bann Teagan retrieves Alistair and takes him back to Ferelden. }} }} Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Alistair arrives in Antiva City where he enters the headquarters of the Antivan Crows along with the pirate Isabela and Varric Tethras. They are ambushed by Prince Claudio Valisti, though Claudio realises who Alistair is. The pair exchange a hushed conversation, where Alistair is asked whether he "is convinced". They also speak briefly of an escape from Velabanchel, a prison run by the Antivan Crows before parting ways. He later makes his way into Velabanchel, where he encounters a wizened prisoner within a cell, who, when Alistair utters, "King Maric?", tells him that he is "too late". Alistair escapes Velabanchel with his companions and the prisoner they found. The old man tells him that Yavana, a Witch of the Wilds rescued Maric. Alistair goes to the Tellari swamps and is attacked by a high dragon. Yavana then appears and calms the beast. Alistair discusses his father with Claudio in the Crows' camp. Claudio prepares to reveal who his patron is - the one who ordered Alistair's kidnap - though Isabela and Varric attack the camp before he continues. As Isabela prepares to kill Claudio, Alistair orders her to stop, but she does so anyway. He then explains that Claudio had information about Maric that is now lost. However Yavana mentions that Claudio's spirit is still lingering in the Fade, so she casts a spell which brings his spirit back to his body. Claudio's spirit mentions that his master is Aurelian Titus before Yavana destroys Claudio's lifeless body. She then invites Alistair to follow her under the Silent Grove. Alistair follows her into a large breeding lair of dragons. Yavana reveals to him that her quest was to preserve the existence of dragons from those who couldn't understand and were just killing them. Despite her efforts, she never managed to awaken a great one. However Alistair's father, King Maric, was able to because the blood of Calenhad the Great was running in his veins; but before he could awaken all the great ones and fulfill his oath, Aurelian Titus took him from her. Yavana then asks from Alistair to help her fulfill his father's oath and in exchange she will help him find his father. However, Alistair refuses while he drives his sword through Yavana's stomach. The High Dragon approaches Yavana's dead body but doesn't attack Alistair for killing her. Afterwards Alistair returns to the surface and informs Isabela and Varric of what happened. Alistair says that he will find this Aurelian Titus, kill him, then find his father and return to Ferelden to be king. }} Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Alistair continues his quest by going to Qarinus in order to find Claudio's master, magister Aurelian Titus. They attend a ball that the magister is also expected to attend. There, they also meet a friend of Varric; the magister Maevaris Tilani and also Lord Devon who seems to know Isabela from the past. When Titus finally arrives at the ball, Alistair asks him if he knows who he is, to which Titus says no. When Alistair reveals to him who he really is, he demands to know where his father is. Titus then tries to use blood magic in order to control him but Alistair uses his templar skills in order to resist. As soon as Titus realizes that Alistair is a templar, he orders his minions to seize him while he escapes. When the brawl finally ends, Isabela captures one of Titus' men alive whom they bring back to her ship. Varric interrogates him and tricks him into revealing the location of the Magister's stronghold in Seheron. However, before they reach Seheron, two Qunari dreadnoughts attack Isabela's pirate ship and after a brief fight, Alistair and his companions along with Isabela's crew are captured by the Qunari and are kept as prisoners in a Qunari war camp named Akhaaz. After three weeks, a Qunari guard enters the locked room of Alistair and Varric and tells them that the Arishok is waiting for them and orders them to follow him. Alistair quickly realizes that the new Arishok is in fact Sten who addresses Alistair as kadan, showing unprecedented respect for him, not apparent from their past conversations. Sten informs him that Titus seeks him because of his blood and he says that it is foolish to follow him into his lair and for that reason he will be held prisoner until Sten deals with that threat. When Alistair demands more answers from Sten, the latter responds aggressively and tells him not to seek him again. In the meantime, Isabela manages to escape while the Qunari were trying to convert her to the Qun. She reaches the cell of Alistair and Varric, releases them and tells them to get away from the prison while she goes to free her crew as well. Alistair and Varric fight their way out of the prison but in the end the Arishok was waiting for them. Alistair tries to stop the upcoming fight but Sten attacks immediately. Since Varric is unable to assist effectively without his Bianca, the fight becomes a duel. In the end Alistair manages to defeat Sten but he refuses to give the final blow and instead he invites Sten again to help him against their mutual enemy: Titus. Sten agrees to it so Isabela takes back her crew and ship. Along with Alistair, Varric and Sten, they all start sailing again to Titus' lair while accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts. In the final scenes, Sten reveals to Alistair that Titus seeks him because the blood of dragons runs in his veins. Isabela reaffirms her determination to complete Alistair's quest. }} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Qunari dreadnoughts attack Aurelian Titus' fortress and Varric infiltrates the building while Isabela and Alistair assault the fortress directly with the Qunari. Prior to this, Sten/the Arishok tells Alistair and Isabela the Qunari version of the myth of King Calenhad, and how he made a deal with a mysterious witch to drink dragon blood, become a Reaver and create Ferelden. Varric's attempt to free King Maric from the Magrallen causes everyone to be pulled into the Fade. Varric, Isabela, and Maevaris were able to reunite and tracked Alistair and King Maric in a fantasy where Alistair was Maric's acknowledged son, and Cailan still lived and was the heir apparent to the throne of Ferelden. Varric reminds Alistair of his mission to kill Titus, find Maric, and then become a proper king in order to convince Alistair to not live a lie. Varric asks King Maric if he agrees, to which he concurs with Varric that Alistair must face the reality of the situation and turn away from this fantasy. Alistair then concedes and is briefed of their predicament: Titus was pulled into the Fade with them and is hunting them with demons. Alistair desires to take the fight to him. Alistair and his band tracks Titus to his own dream fantasy in the Fade and launches an ambush on him. Eventually Titus is slain in the ensuing battle by King Maric and his schemes to take over Thedas for Tevinter was foiled. In spite of their victory, Maric elects to remain in the Fade, commenting that everyone dear to him has seemingly passed on now. Alistair however persuades Maric that he should return with them. Upon returning to their physical bodies, the party finds Maric still connected to the Magrallen in the Ath Velanis laboratory. Unfortunately, King Maric's health has deteriorated and it is speculated that the Magrallen is all that's keeping him alive. Realizing that there is no other way to end his father's suffering after all, Alistair destroys the Magrallen, finally ending Maric's life. With their adventure over, Alistair returns to Ferelden to be a good and proper king. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Alistair allows the rebel mages to take refuge in Redcliffe Castle. However after the rebel mages are aggressively taken over by the Tevinter Magister Gereon Alexius, Alexius begins to have rebel mages displace the people of Redcliffe. Having enough of the mages' abuse, Alistair (alongside Queen Anora if they rule jointly), arrives in Redcliffe with a contingent of soldiers shortly after the Inquisition's ousting of Alexius to inform the rebel mages that they have outstayed their welcome and recommends that they take whatever deal that the Inquisitor offers, informing them that he has no intention of offering a better deal. Later Alistair will request the Inquisition's aid with foiling a Venatori plot against his and Anora's lives. Alistair also asks the Inquisition to serve as mediators in the peace talks with the ruler of Orlais, following the resolution of the War of the Lions. }} Hawke contacted Alistair to help them investigate Red Lyrium. Alistair however was concerned about corruption in the Grey Warden ranks and went into hiding. Hawke and the Inquisitor rendezvoused with Alistair in a smuggler's cave in Crestwood to see what his investigation uncovered. }} Alistair explains that he was investigating if Corypheus could have survived fatal wounds just like an Archdemon can. Yet in the middle of his investigation, every Grey Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling which Alistair believes is being elicited by Corypheus. Believing that their end is near, Warden-Commander Clarel planned on using a blood magic ritual that would end all Blights before they all perished. Alistair was branded a traitor for protesting Clarel's plan and went into hiding. Alistair, Hawke, and the Inquisitor scouted the ancient Tevinter ritual tower in the Western Approach to investigate a Grey Warden congregation. At the tower, the party witnessed Grey Warden mages sacrificing their fellow Wardens to summon demons. They are being led by Lord Livius Erimond, a Venatori Magister who convinced Clarel to use their blood magic techniques to raise a demon army to invade the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake. The demon binding rituals Erimond taught the Grey Warden mages however has the side effect of enslaving them to Corypheus, who will use them to conquer Thedas. Erimond escapes to Adamant Fortress while the Inquisitor's party confronts the enslaved Wardens of the tower. Hawke and Alistair joined the Inquisition as they lay siege to Adamant Fortress. They confront Erimond and Clarel about the truth of the demon binding ritual and attempted to sway the Wardens against Erimond. When Erimond summoned Corypheus' dragon to deal with the Inquisition, Clarel had a change of heart and betrayed Erimond. The dragon attacked and a massive battle ensued. After which, the Inquisition pursued Clarel. Clarel inflicted her wrath on Erimond but was killed by the dragon he had summoned. Clarel's last act was casting a spell that subdued the dragon but its crash caused the ground beneath them to crumble, resulting in the party to fall off the ramparts. The Inquisitor used their mark to open a rift to transport the party to the Fade. The Inquisitor finds some kind of spirit that poses as Divine Justinia V who briefs the Inquisitor that they are in the realm of a Nightmare demon and that the Inquisitor must recover the memories it took from them. As the Inquisitor recovers these memories, they remember how the mortal Divine was bound by Grey Wardens and sacrificed to power an orb- an orb which the Inquisitor picked up and gave them the mark, and how the spirit in the Divine's form was the one who led the Inquisitor out of the Fade after the creation of the Breach. Once Hawke realized that the Grey Wardens had a hand in sacrificing the Divine to further Corypheus' schemes, Hawke becomes incensed and accuses the Grey Wardens of being out of control and need to be checked. Alistair is defensive about the accusation, and argues that the Wardens were most likely mind controlled by Corypheus and that Hawke themselves have caused much chaos by causing the mage rebellion. The spirit leads the Inquisitor's party to a rift but the Nightmare is preventing their escape. The spirit sacrifices itself to weaken the Nightmare and the Inquisitor's party defeats the Aspect of the Nightmare blocking their escape. The party reaches the rift but either Hawke or Alistair must stay behind to distract the Nightmare for the party to leave. Hawke can sacrifice themselves to atone for freeing Corypheus or Alistair can sacrifice himself to atone for all the harm the Grey Wardens have done. If Alistair survives he will take command of the surviving Grey Wardens. After deferring judgement of what the Grey Wardens should do next to the Inquisitor, he will travel to Weisshaupt to brief the Grey Wardens of what had transpired. }} Approval : The Warden can increase Alistair's approval rating through gifts (covered below), dialogue, and plot decisions. Alistair responds well when you ask him to speak about himself. Typically, Alistair will try to deflect your question with a joke, which you can move past either by joking (often leading to humorous conversation) or calling Alistair's bluff. Neither approach will affect his approval. Alistair is, in a sense, shy and speaks often of Duncan and the Grey Wardens. In many ways, Alistair views Duncan as a surrogate father. Always affirm his emotional responses, and his approval rating will increase. When speaking of one's post-Joining experiences, Alistair approves of responses that reflect his own. Admit to nightmares, increased appetite, etc. to slightly bump his approval. When the hero speaks to Alistair about other personal things (such as sex), Alistair admires answers which suggest both strength and experience. Do not mock him for his own softness and relative inexperience, however, as these will negate any approval benefits the hero receives through insisting on his own prowess. Romance If the Warden has already slept with Alistair and "hardened" him during his personal quest, and his approval is ~high enough~, she can have a threesome with him and Isabela on her ship. Leliana's Codex entry in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC states that she is rumored to be Alistair's lover. This is not directly addressed in Origins, however, even if the Warden does not romance either character. If Alistair's approval rating reaches a high enough point, Wynne will engage in conversation on this topic, saying that she disapproves of the relationship and that she does not wish for Alistair to be hurt. However, if his approval rating reaches Adore/Love, the Warden can speak to her about the subject a second time and she will apologize for her earlier comments. After Alistair's approval reaches Adore/Love, if the Warden talks to Leliana she enquires about his 'performance'. If this takes place outside camp with Alistair in the party, he'll interrupt, asking why Leliana is giggling. The Warden may respond: - "You. And your performance." Alistair will be confused at first, then Leliana will say that you are discussing how he 'treats her in bed'. Alistair will finally cotton on and say "Maker... What is wrong with you women?" - "Uh.. Darkspawn." Skeptical, Alistair will respond, "Right. Yes, you're giggling about darkspawn. So funny, them darkspawns!" - "Nothing, just girl talk." Alistair will decide not to enquire further.}} Romance glitches When romanced, the final conversation with Alistair, in which he declares to the Warden "You're the first woman I've ever spent the night with, and if I have my way you'll be the last," is glitched and may not trigger at all, or not after the first time the player romances Alistair. Any playthroughs afterward in which Alistair is romanced will not have this conversation trigger. This has been noticed in both and platforms. Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Gifts Despite being raised by the Chantry to be a templar, Alistair has a deep interest in the arcane and occult, as evidenced by his preference for gifts of statues and rune stones. His plot items, however, are his mother's (repaired) amulet, found on the desk of the Arl of Redcliffe in Castle Redcliffe and Duncan's Shield, found inside Market Warehouse, in Denerim Market District. }} Sometimes if you put Alistair into your party, he may respond as if he has just received a gift that has improved his approval to you by +1 Initial statistics Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: Specialization Skills Talents Equipment Restricted gear Plot skills Notes * Contrary to the dialogue in Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair took lyrium while a templar recruit. Even though he stopped taking it he is still able to use templar abilities for a long time afterwards.Thedas UK. January 14, 2012. "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved August 13, 2013. He doesn't suffer from lyrium withdrawal. Alistair resumed practicing templar abilities after the events of Dragon Age: The Silent Grove.Dragon Age: Those Who Speak #1, p. 13 It is not known whether this means that he started taking lyrium again. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition, if Alistair appears as a Grey Warden, during the quest Here Lies the Abyss he will mention seeing his father in the Fade. This canonizes the events of Dragon Age: Until We Sleep for all iterations of Alistair, whether King or not. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "Nothing like a brush with death to make you... not like death much." * (To Morrigan) "Yes, swooping is bad." * "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." * "Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." * (After The Arl of Redcliffe) "Now that the warm and fuzzy part of the day is over we can get back to the ritual dismemberments. Oh wait, it's not Tuesday is it?" * "Have you ever licked a lamp post in winter?" * (While gossiping about the other companions) "What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants." Romance dialogue (Offering a rose to a female Warden) * Alistair: "Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?" * Warden: "Your new weapon of choice?" * Alistair: "Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" (When romance has progressed) * Alistair: "You're the first woman I've ever spent the night with, and if I have my way you'll be the last." (If the Warden is a dwarf) * Warden: "My being a dwarf doesn't change anything?" * Alistair: "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. If anything, I was wondering if I was too tall." Dragon Age II * "I'm Alistair, uh... King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * "I was hoping we could talk. Would've been better timing before being emasculated by Meredith, but I'm not picky." Dragon Age: The Silent Grove (Speaking of Flemeth) * Alistair: "I met Flemeth in the Korcari Wilds, and she started me on the path to becoming king." * Varric: "We met her once too--she played a friend of ours." (To Yavana) "You and Morrigan and Flemeth...all you do is manipulate and lie." (Speaking of Yavana) * Isabela: "What do you think? Has she been testing you, or just screwing with us?" * Varric: "Or a little of both." * Alistair: "That last one—I never pass tests." Dragon Age: Inquisition * (In the Fade) "I've seen my father in the Fade. I saw a demon pretending to be my sister in the Fade. But I've never seen this." * (After escaping the Fade) "Tell Morrigan...just tell her I stood there looking foolish." Trivia * In writing Alistair, David Gaider was inspired by Xander from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly. Gaider also wanted Nathan Fillion, who played Mal, to be Alistair's voice actor but it was decided to choose a British actor instead. * Alistair was originally supposed to be a "grizzled Grey Warden veteran". That didn't work well for a character that needed to join the player early, and he was rewritten. * Alistair received his name due to David Gaider watching several TV shows with actor Alistair Appleton when writing him.https://twitter.com/davidgaider/status/316431773808607232 * Alistair's surname after becoming king has been confirmed as Theirin in the comic series. It can be presumed that he assumed the surname upon his coronation as his paternity was then legally recognized. * Alistair is the companion appearing in the biggest number of series' media. * Based on party banter between Wynne and Oghren, Alistair possesses a pike and often playfully swings it about, earning him the nickname "little pike-twirler" from Oghren. Alistair is never able to use a pike in combat. During his duel with the Arishok in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, however, Alistair demonstrably knows how to fight using polearms. * The royal armor Alistair is depicted wearing on the inside cover art of the collected hardcover edition of Dragon Age: The Silent Grove appears to be an altered version of Alistair's Splint Mail Armor from Dragon Age: Origins, based on the design of the breastplate, pauldrons, and gauntlets. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition, Alistair signs his correspondence with the Inquisition as "Alistair Theirin" if he is made King, showing that he took on his fathers family name. Gallery AlistairGreyWardenDAII.png|Grey Warden Alistair in Dragon Age II. TSG inside cover.jpg|The inside cover of the collected Dragon Age: The Silent Grove hardcover depicting Isabela, Alistair and Varric Tethras. Alistair - Silent Grove.png|Alistair in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. Dragon Age Those Who Speak.jpg|Alistair on the first issue's cover of Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Alistair with Maevaris DA TWS.jpg|Alistair with Maevaris Tilani in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Alistair HoDA.jpg|Tier progression of Grey Warden Alistair in Heroes of Dragon Age. Alistair concept HoDA.jpg|Art for the Heroes of Dragon Age Wintersend promotion featuring King Alistair in royal armor.Confirmed as Alistair on Heroes of Dragon Age Facebook page. Templar Recruit Alistair HODA.png|Tier progression of Templar recruit Alistair in Heroes of Dragon Age King alistair HoDA.jpg|Tier progression of King Alistair in Heroes of Dragon Age DAI+King+Alistair.png|King Alistair in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Alistair1.png|Warden Alistair in Dragon Age: Inquisition. See also References External links * BioWare Wiki Alistair es:Alistair de:Alistair Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove characters Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Humans Category:Elf-blooded Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors Category:Templars Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty Category:Love interests